Shattered
by EmCullenIsMyTeddyBear
Summary: Bella found a new life without Edward. Found her true soul mate and works for the Volturi. But what will happen when the Cullens pay a visit to Aro in Italy? Read and find out. Please R
1. Not worth it

Chapter 1: Not Worth It

He wasn't worth it.

Not the pain, the tears, or the 3 month depression I was in all those years ago. When he left it tore me apart.

~_Flashback~_

"Sorry Bella I just found someone I'm not afraid of hurting. I love you and I love her. With your safety at sake this way, this will be the last time you see me."

" Y..you..you don't want me?"

"No."

And with that one cruel word he turned and walked away. No matter what I wasn't going to beg. Even I had pride, and though I may not show it, it runs deep. So he left me there, tears streaming down my face, a sob in my throat, wanting to die.

And he never looked back.

~_End Flashback~_

For 3 months I was like a zombie, everything I did it was as if I was on Auto-pilot. Jacob and his love helped heal me. I did and always will love him, but do you ever stop loving your first lover? But we both knew that we weren't meant to be together. And when Laurent came, not even the Pack was there to stop him. Victoria ordered him to kill me, yet he wanted to change me. Make me suffer, and suffer I did.

I thought that God was punishing me by sending me to the hottest fires of Hell, but I held my tongue and didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Near the end of the change I thought that I was going to break my jaw I was clenching it so hard. As I rose I heard Laurent speak in my head.

_She would make a wonderful slave, or a pet. She pretty enough to fulfill all my _**needs.**

I knew that I had to escape from him so I tucked tail and ran. Though I promised myself that I would deal with him later. I hated having **his** power inside me. Although from the way **he **describedit was a bit different. I could turn mine off, not just tune it out. As I experimented over the years I also found that I had the powers of mind-reading, invisibility, shield, teleportation, speed, and Vampire senses. Ohhhhh and I can have compelment. I can make anyone do anything I want. It is pretty kick ass if I do say so my self.

For years I tried to find Edward and take him back from that slut of his, but the more I thought about the memories I had saved of us I realized that I was never really happy. He was always telling me what I could do and where and when I couldn't do something because it was to _dangerous_, hah. And the fact that he wouldn't have sex with me even knowing that it wouldn't hurt me. I knew that I was plain but I believed that he loved me and wanted to be with me in every way. Now that I reflect upon that he probably kept celibate to make sure that I didn't go anywhere.

Once I realized he was just using me I was pissed. The first several years I fought against the Volturi, killing anything or anyone evil. After 28 years of that I got bored and switched things up a bit. For the last few years I've been fight ing with the Volturi and my true soul mate.

Felix.

With our influence the Volturi and their Guard became veggie with us.

A lot has changed.

I don't love Edward, I love Felix.

I am the leader of the Volturi Guardesess, the highest level of the Volturi Guard.

And I am the ruthless _Isabella il demona _**( Bella the Demon)**

**Thanks to sgc for correcting the mistake on the Italian. and my brother said that he was fluent,haha**


	2. Not again

Chapter 2

I stand in the fighting chamber watching the two newest members of the Guardesess spar. Valina and Addison were to close of a match when fighting with fists, and both were tiring.

"STOP, STOP, STOP…. If we are to protect and serve the 3 then we must able to find each others weaknesses and use it against each other. Do NOT give pause to kill because you know the person you are fighting with. It could be the vampire that made you and you must still kill them, it doesn't matter. Anyone who wishes the 3 harm must, and will die!"

As I look into the faces of my girls and get nods of understandment, the door to the chamber and the air seems to get thicker. I know who is at the door without having to turn around, or having them speak. It's my love.

"Love, Aro wants to see us in the Council room." Felix says as he walks up behind me puts his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head. I sigh, he always knows how to calm me down.

"Alright. Valina, your left punch is weak, work on that. Addison, you never advance on your opponent, you just defend, that makes you look wary of your opponent.

"Don't let it happen again," I bark at them. We are all close, like sisters, but no one here wants to die, so I train them. They bow their heads as I pass hand in hand with Felix.

"Yes, mistress." they all say in unison. As soon as the door shuts Felix starts to chuckle.

"I love that they call you mistress." he grins.

"But we both know that I'm your slave for eternity." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and lean into his chest. He pushes me back against the stone wall."

"I know and I love it." he smirks. But then his lips touch mine and I don't care that he was teasing me. I feel that all to familiar buzz run through my body as I put my arms on his shoulders and put my legs around his waist.

"Y..you…sai…said that…..ummm right that Aro wanted to see us." I stutter as her places warm kisses down my neck.

"Yeah, he put up with our **disappearances **from the Council meetings often enough. We shouldn't anger him." with a sigh he pulls away and me back on the ground.

I knock on the door and enter the Council room. Aro smiles slightly as he sees our intertwined fingers.

"Ahhhhh Marie and Felix." Aro prefers to call me by my middle name. Something about how it is from his time, God only knows how long ago that was, could people even talk back then, and that it is more appropriate for my looks.

"Yes master Aro." we say as we bow low to the ground.

"Marie, ready the Guardesess. We go to Spain on the morrow. Some good friends are flying in and you are to escort them here to the castle, rooms will be ready. We don't want them to be harmed all of the Guardesess and their mates will be going."

"Are we expecting trouble milord?" I ask, there are only 15 of us, but we have the highest of powers and are pretty bad ass.

"Not at all, but I think that these particular guests will be most interesting to you." he slides his to Felix and back "And of course to Felix as well. It's my belief that you haven't seen them in quiet a while, we shall rectify that."

Oh, God.

I had gone rigid as soon as he said interesting.

God help me.

It couldn't be them.

Could it?


	3. Not caring

**Chapter 3**

Seeing the set and stubborn look on Aro's face I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get him to confirm my suspicions, that the guests were the Cullens of course. But no matter what he said it may not be the Cullens, or so I prayed.

As if sensing my distress, my love picked me up and ran us to our chambers. I would tell the Guardesess to pack in a few hours. I really wished that I could sleep, that I could pass up this horrid day for dreams and the wonderful black oblivion in which they come. But I couldn't sleep so I guess that something else would have to distract me……. I grinned at my husband.

Then there are times like these when I'm happy for no sleep and no need to rest.

"Hmmmm…. What ever shall we do to pass the time?" I ask Felix mischievously. He doesn't even have time to smirk before I jump him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

~2 eventful hours later~

"Selene- Samuel

Sonya- Gabriel

Sophia- Michael

Amila- Ethan

Grace- Nicolas

Torin- Dimitri

Sydney- Devon

Jacklyn- Joshua

Elizabeth- Manuel

Rachel

Addison

Kim

Leslie

"Alright everyone's here, weapons check," I look around all of them had swords by their sides. "Supplies?"

"Check mistress tents and such shall be carried with us." said one of the mates.

"Thank-You……..Samuel." I nod.

"Lets move the plane lands at 7am so if we leave now we can still under the cover of night and can run there, however we will have to camp for a few nights in order to keep a human pace so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Alright girls lets go. Wait one last thing." I say as the girls start to walk out of the chamber. " Remember this mission so…." I turn and look pointedly at the twins Sonya and Sophia. "No and I mean NO sex unless I say other wise. Got it?" Gabriel and Michael, also twins, and the girls mates, just smirk and give each other high- fives. The girls just roll their eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah we got yelled at enough last time." says Sophia.

"But at least is was FUN," Sonya mutters to Sophia while grinning at Gabriel.

"Alright ENOUGH with the mental images, God cant a lady keep her powers switched on from time to time?"

"Not around the horny teenagers love." Felix smiles at me.

"Smart-ass," but I smile lovingly at him anyway "okay back to topic," I glance at my watch. "We need to get going now if we are to catch the plane on time." As we walk out of the sparring room I glance at my love. Would seeing Edward change things? I knew that I didn't love Edward any more, but if it was them, would Felix's attitude towards me change? Hah, I smirk, I would just have to prove that I no longer cared for Edward and that Felix was the only one receiving my affections… in bed and out.

I stood at my post in the airport leaning back against my mate, his arms around my waist as I watch the private jet touch down. I realize that I'm holding my breath and let it out. The doors to the jet open and…….

Laurent steps of the plane into the twilight, stretching a little. Rachel greets him. Thinking that he is the guest I turn in Felix's arms and feel him stiffen.

"What love?" I turn and who is to walk off that plane but the Cullens.

Damn, I thought it wasn't them. I should known better than to let my guard down. I turn to Felix.

"Let's see how long it takes them to figure out it's me, okay?"

"That's fine love and it should be interesting."

"No wait I have a better plan, don't want him to think I'm cowering now do I?" He didn't have the chance to answer me because just then **they** walked in with Rachel leading the way. I held up 3 fingers and said just as many words.

"Come to me." as soon as the words were out of my mouth all 15 members of my team and their mates were standing behind me.

"Hey Felix, finally got yourself a mate huh?" said Emmett seeing out intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, maybe now you regret coming on to Bella all those years ago?" Edward hissed at Felix. It took all the strength I had not to burst out laughing.

"Nope, not really," he said, popping the 'p'

Edward looked disgusted. I put my hand on Felix's arm and turned around to some very confused Cullens.

"Have we met ma'm?" Jasper asked polite as ever. I just shrug.

"Let me introduce us….. We are the Volturi Guardesess," all of the girls stepped forward. "And these are their mates." all of the men put their hand on their mates shoulder. But of course Addison had to put her hand on Kim's shoulder causing all the Cullens to have shocked expressions and all of the mates and girls to laugh, but me. I look all the Cullens in their eyes one at a time.

"And I am their leader, Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella il demona, and Felix's mate." as I finished Felix put his arm around me.

Alice's face lit up as did Esme's and Emmett's.

Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle look shocked.

Edward takes a step towards me.

I turn, wrap my arms around Felix's neck, chastely kiss him, and all I say is

"Let's move." to the girls and I turn away from the man who broke my heart,

Hand in hand with the man that fixed it.

**Here are the list of mates:**

**Bella- Felix**

**Selene- Samuel **

**Sonya- Gabriel **

**Sophia- Micheal**

**Elizabeth- Manuel**

**Amila- Ethan**

**Grace- Nicolas**

**Torin- Dimitri**

**Sydney- Devon**

**Jacklyn- Joshua**

**Rachel- Alex *Alex died in battle***

**Valina, Addison, Kim and Leslie have not yet found their mates**

Thanks for all the Great reviews!!!!! :)


	4. Not yours anymore

**Chapter 4**

(A/N- sorry that this chapter took so long. I had to go to a bunch of doctor appointments and by the time I got an idea for this chapter a while had passed. SORRY for the wait!!! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It makes me feel great. And baby tends to kick when I read them so he likes them too! Keep 'em coming! THANKS again! :) )

_Previously~*~*~*_

_I walked away from the man who broke my heart._

_With the one that fixed it._

**(Now on with Chapter 4)**

But of course Edward couldn't keep his control freak mouth shut so Felix and I only made it about five steps away from them when Eddie-boy rips Felix away from me snarling.

"Now Eddie was that really necessary?" I ask polite as can be. He once again snarls, at he name that I have so graciously given him.

"How can you do this to me Bella? To us?" I flinched at his words and seeing Felix start to move towards him I slightly shake my head at him.

"What do you mean Edward? You were the one that ended us, our love. You found someone else, so I just followed your example. I found someone that made me happier. But in my case it was my true mate." his face crumpled at this.

"Bella I left because I love you and I wanted to keep you safe," he whispered knowing that I could hear him.

"AND LOOK AT WHERE THAT GOT US EDWARD! I _LOVED_ YOU and when you left I wanted to **DIE**. I tried to many times but thankfully Jacob was able to stop me. I loved him to and yet when your buddy there," I pointed to Laurent , " came to kill me I didn't fight. I relished the end. Once I realized he was going to change me was when I started to fight back. When I rose as a Vampire Laurent thought that I would be his sex toy. So I ran knowing with my new born strength he would not be able to catch me."

By now all the Cullens were glaring at Laurent but not touching him as Aro ordered all of them to him. Once they all looked at me again I spoke.

"It will take three days to travel back to Volterra, now I don't want to harm any of you but I do want us to at least be civil so try to get along with everyone here."

Elizabeth, who was a mother like figure to us( seeing as she was older than Carlisle), started to lead the way out of the airport as Edward swung back to do Lord knows what.

4 things happened at once.

Felix ran to hold me back

All the Guardesess crouched and snarled

Edward hit Elizabeth, buy accident or not who knows

Edward was flipped on the floor with a very pissed off Manuel sitting on him with a dagger at his throat.

All I could do was sigh.

"Manuel you can not kill him." I say indifferently.

"Yes Mistress, but can I scratch him up a bit, OR perhaps I could break out the rubber bands**?"Is it possible for a vampire to pale? Because I swear at that moment Edward looked worse than death, no pun intended. "That way," he cont, "there would be no blade marks for Aro to complain about." I glanced at Felix, winked, then turned back to the Edward.

"That is a wonderful idea Manuel!" all of the Cullens looked at me shocked. Then I continued, "But better to be saved for a different time."

He frowned at me but after nicking Edward's jaw lightly with the blade, he hopped up off Eddie wiped his pants off, spit at Edward's feet, and walked back to his mate not making eye contact with any of the Cullens as we started making our way through the woods to the resting site for tonight.

But of course Emmett not getting the hint had to speak to the already irritated Manuel.

"Dayum man, are you like that in battle cuz I didn't even see you move!" while certain members of the Cullen family still annoy me, I still love Emmett as a brother and decide to tell him the whole truth.

"Actually, he is one of our newer mates and has just begun his training as one." Emmett's jaw dropped non-believing.

"What do you teach them???"

"I don't Felix here does, as my mate he is rightfully leader of them." I put my hand on his arm realizing they were on my hips. "In fact you all are welcome to training if you would like." Emmett was grinning like a boy on Christmas day. I looked at my mate.

"Is that alright with you love?" I noticed that Eddie-boy flinched when I said that.

Good.

"Fine with me sweetheart." Felix looked at me his eyes smoldering.

"Hey Sonya, Sophia?" I called as we stopped at the site.

"Yes Mistress?" they asked in unison.

"You remember the rule?"

"Of course." they say confused.

"It no longer applies." I say looking at Felix, he smirks and picks me up. I notice that all the mates have looks of glee on their faces while the Cullens just look confused.

"Secure the clearing, check the surrounding area, set up the tents." I bark at everyone. They all start moving. Eddie must of picked the rule out of someone's head because he growled.

"Must you torture me like this?" he snaps at me. I look at him astounded. How dare he speak to ME like that, after everything, oh HELL NO!

"Must you of tortured me like this," I lift up my sleeve to show them the scars there, "Or like this?" I say lifting back my collar to show him the mark from where I tried to decapitate myself. "All the times I tried to hurt or kill myself. I wan- no I **needed** pain to prove to myself that I was still alive or rather un-dead seeing as I was a Vampire. So no, I don't want to torture you but if my happiness does than I'm sorry. You were the one who didn't want my body when it was offered to you. Now you can reap the consequences."

Seeing that the big tent in the middle of the grounds was set up I started tugging on Felix's hand.

"Come on babe, we have a night to occupy." I said right as Amilia came running out of the clearing, Ethan not far behind. Her demeanor stopped all of the Guardesess, we all knew that something was wrong.

"An army of new-borns, hundreds, headed right for us"

I turned to get my battle gear.

"Wait one more thing

They were all screaming:

Kill Isabella il demone" **(Bella the Demon)**

** rubber banding a man is a very painful form of torture (in case you didn't know)

**I was thinking of doing a extra chapter in the Cullens P.O.V. of this chapter. What do ya think. But in order to do it I need 10 reviews for this chapter and 3 yeses that it is a good idea THANKS! :)**


	5. Not waiting

(A/N: I have been going through some hard times, and since there are tons of wackos on the internet I will not indulge, but please forgive me for waiting so long)

**Chapter 5: Not waiting**

**The second those words left her mouth, everyone started to move at once, leaving the tents hanging loosely from their poles.**

**Everyone was suited up by the time I called for them.**

"**Be careful, you know how newborns are, don't let them get a grip on you. You are all great fighters so try and kill them all." I said with a smile on my face.**

**We were moving out when I remembered the Cullens. I turned to them and said**

"**If you wish to join us then you can, however, this is now game and you need to realize that new-borns are much different in their fighting techniques." I nodded at Jasper, "Jasper we would be glad for you to join us, but I recommend the rest of you fall back to the camp, we will return shortly." I said with a smile on my face. I turned to Felix and kissed him. "I love you."**

"**As I love you, promise you'll say that again tonight?" he asked. I knew what he was after, he was trying to convince himself that nothing could happen to me.**

"**I promise babe, now let's go, we needa show 'em how its done."**

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm toying around with a new idea, and with two sons, I'm kinda busy. Sue me.**


	6. Not that hurt

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm on a Bella/Paul kick right now so I won't update my other two stories as much. Sorry again, reviews do make me right faster though!**

Chapter 6:

We ran hand in hand to meet the newborns. I knew they had no idea one of my guard saw them, we are the stealthiest fighters in the vampire world. I smirked as I thought of the surprise they we going to get. I turned to my husband and he grinned at the look on my face, he knew what was to come.

We snuck up to the field and took our positions around them and charged.

All I could hear was metal ripping, marble smashing, and the painstaking cries of the newborns. I looked up from the body I was burning trying to see my mate. That was my mistake. Next thing I felt was arms crushing around me and all went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could hear the chatter around me, and I opened my eyes to Carlisle looking very distressed and Felix looming over me hissing at anyone came to near to me.

"Felix babe, you gotta stop this Tarzan crap. We've been over this before. Now let the nice doctor look at me so we can return to our tent okay?"

Felix simply sent me a look before moving to sit me up against his chest. Carlisle came rushing forward to check where my side had ripped. I pushed him off and stood up looking around me.

Everyone seemed to be relatively okay as I nodded to each person and turned back to my husband smirking at him as I ran into our tent.

I sat down on the make shift bed and try not to meet his eye as he crawls up behind me. He runs his fingers through my hair and whispers, "I was so scared baby, what were you thinking?"

I just nod and reply, "I was looking for you, I couldn't feel your presence and it scared me so much it took my breath away."

My mate looked guilty at this and tried to pull away. I wouldn't let him.

"Don't think for a second that this is your fault. It's not!"

He looked down at me and looked so forlorn I tried not to smile. I kissed his lips and pulled away slightly.

"I saw a nice little lake on the way over here. Fell like taking a 'bath' babe?"

He smirked at that. Picked me up, and started running. I knew that I had avoided it for now, I just hoped that my past wouldn't repeat itself.


End file.
